One too many drinks
by PurpleAngel815
Summary: Just a short yaoi story...involving an office party


_So this is my first time writing a story like this..you know, yaoi. And in all honesty, as the author this has all emerged from my imagination. In actual fact I'm a complete virgin sooo it may not be that great..haha:L so don't expect too much! But give it a read and tell me what you think! And if I should try to write a sequal?_

_Oh and sorry if my English isn't that good! _

Phoenix/Edgeworth Pairing. MATURE.

"I want a house party!" cries Maya, we haven't had many clients for a while and well.. Maya get's bored.

"No means no" I say for the final time, "plus you don't mean a "house party", surely you mean a "let's destroy the office" party."

"Don't be such a gramps Nick!" Maya's now on her knees begging, "I promise to clean up everything! And c'mon it's the time to celebrate!"

"Celebrate what exactly?"

"What! You don't know! I'm shocked!"

"Eh? What is it?"

"My. Birth. Day."

!

I forgot about that… Maya hits me on the head, it hurts! "I'm sorry! Fine. Fine. I'll let you have one. But it's 100% your responsibility! Ok? Just stop hitting me on the head! And forgive me for forgetting?"

She might look weak but she sure packs a punch! Thank goodness she stopped, I'm pretty sure she would have cracked my skull open if she continued…

And so the day arrived of Maya's party, maybe I was bit harsh.. Making her organise it. But I've bought her a new spirit medium outfit as a present, I hope she'll like it. Those things cost tons, I now have no money…

…

…

Argh, I never thought I'd be nervous entering my own office. Now that I think about when was the last time I went to a house party? …. …

"Hey! Come in! The party's inside Nick!" The door suddenly flings open and Maya pulls me in.

I scan the place, there's loud music from some "hip" band, a buffet table, what appears to be a giant punch bowl, and a ridiculous amount of balloons. I hand Maya her birthday present.

"Woah! Wow Nick!" she gives me a hug, "haha, I never would have guessed you were good at buying presents!" She releases me.. Kind of strange though; she's never hugged me before.. Though I guess she's quite hyper since it's her birthday.

"Um, where's Pearls?" I ask, she doesn't appear to be anywhere,

"Oh! She's at home!" laughs Maya, she must really be in a good mood to not mind Pearls not being here, "this is not the kind of party for her!" What does she mean by that? She laughs again and stumbles away.. I guess she is quite clumsy.

I'm quite thirsty and the giant punch bowl is looking very appealing at the moment, might as well get myself a drink. Looks like grape juice, my favourite.

Hm.. This grape juice tastes a bit weird.. Maybe that's why they call it punch. I wonder what other fruits they added, maybe a carbonated drink in there aswell since there's a slight fizz.

"Hello Wright" a sudden pat on the back makes me jump, almost spilling my strange drink, I turn to see who it is..

"Hello Edgeworth, nice to see you here" I say, Edgeworth seems really happy aswell.. Which is quite weird I guess…

"Have you tried the punch?" he asks me,

"Yes I have, it tastes odd don't you think?"

"I think it's delicious! Go on have some more! Haha~"

He looks like Edgeworth but he's certainly not acting like him…Then again I guess maybe this is how he is when he's not in "work mode" Guess I'll play along.

I pour myself another drink and we sit down on the sofa.

Just as I finish my drink Maya reappears.

"Let's have a contest!" She cries loudly, pointing at me.

Doesn't she know it's rude to point?

Oh well, I'll let her have her way just for today.

"The contestants will be the 2 super rivals of law!" she shouts, the music is quite loud.

I'm guessing she means me and Edgeworth.

She lifts the punch bowl and brings it to the coffee table in front of us, spilling some it's contents along the way..

My poor, poor carpet.

"Ok, it will be a contest of who can drink the most! And the winner get's a surprise! You two game?" I haven't seen Maya this happy in a while, must admit happiness is rather contagious.

"Ok Edgeworth shall we go for this!" I turn to him and ask, he has a grin on his face - such a rare sight.

"Yes of course," his confidence is overwhelming, "You know I'll win, but give it your all?"

"Absolutely, for Maya! Oh, and I'm the fastest juice drinker you'll ever meet!"

Maya fills two cups, "Juice? Um.. ok! 3, 2, 1 BEGIN!"

…about 20 cups each, later

Maya screams at the top of her voice "EDGEWORTH IS VICTORIOUS!"

How could I lose.. I'm such a failure.

Maya then announces, "Edgeworth's prize is.. Nick has to be his slave for the night! HAHA!"

"Ok, fine," I say, getting up with some difficulty, "I won't be a sore loser, just.. Um.. Let me go piss"

I head to the bathroom, something is definitely wrong here..

For some reason the world.. Is like moving really fast but without me..

What was it called? Dizziness!

I'm dizzy.. but why?

Did I say the word piss earlier? I'm so weird..

And I can't seem to walk either.

It's hard enough to pee.

!

Oooh. I get it. No wonder the punch tasted so weird! Hahahaha..

I walk back into the other room,

"Mayaaaa!" I call, she comes over and I put my hand on her shoulder, "Maya. Maya. Maya. May I ask you.. What was in that punch?"

She laughs again, "well, I thought thing would be a little bit more interesting if there was vodka in the punch!"

"Maya you trickster!" I laugh too, haha I've been fooled, but I don't mind. I'm having fun! Where's Edgeworth though? I have to go be a slave!

Found him. He has this really great smile on his face. "I wonder if he's really popular with the ladies?"

"Why would you say that wright?" asks Edgeworth, I put my hand to my mouth..

"Did I say that aloud?"

"Yes I believe you did. I don't recall developing any telepathic powers recently."

"True. Anyway I am your slave, what would you like me to do?"

"What did you say?"

"I said,, I AM YOUR SLAVE, WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO DO?"

"SORRY THE MUSIC IS TOO LOUD!"

"LET'S GO INTO THE OTHER ROOM"

"OK!"

Me and Edgeworth leave the crowded office room and enter a more emptier one, it's only got a sofa and a TV in it.. Basically a- keep Maya distracted for a bit room.

"Let's sit down" Edgeworth says, taking my hand and guiding me to the sofa, "I have a confession to make..""Ok, fair enough" I say, the lights aren't on in this room, there's only moonlight, darn it makes him hot. Wait, what am I thinking? "Um, just to let you know, I'm not entirely sure I'm in the.. Uh.. Right frame of mind at the moment because of the punch…"

Edgeworth puts his finger on lips to shut me up, "shush, it's alright I'm not really either, but then if I was I would never be saying this to you…"

"Oh, ok.. What is it?"

"Well, this is really embarrassing but… I have feelings for you."

….

What? No way! He's a homosexual?

"What? This isn't a funny joke!" I reply,

"I'm not joking, I've been hiding it for so long, surpressing the feelings I know I shouldn't have, but I do!"

"Eh? But-"

Suddenly my eyes widened, I feel Edgeworth's tongue enter my mouth.. For some reason a small whimper arose from my mouth.. But for some reason I couldn't fight this feeling, this pleasure that I never realised I could have from just a kiss, I could feel his tongue making love to mine. My knees grow weak but I pull back…

"No!" I say panting for air, my face as red as cherries, "I can't… it's just.."

"Phoenix.." Edgeworth gazes at me with his longing eyes, "let me just have tonight, just this one night with you. Please, let me hold you tonight, I'll bring you pleasures you could never imagine, the will enlight you're body in pure ecstasy. Please?"

How could I say no in this situation, he pull down on the sofa for another passionate kiss, he lies on top of me, I can feel his body cover mine, Edgeworth's hips slowly grinding into mine, before I knew it, I also had a hard-on. He released his kiss then he looked into my eyes, gosh he's just so beautiful in the moonlight.

Edgeworth's grinned and started kissing me on the throat going down into my collar bone. This feeling is unbelievable, and it was only starting.

He pulls off my tie and begins loosening my buttons, it's so hot. Literally. We both begin to sweat.

I gasp. Edgeworth's tongue begin to circle my sensitive nipples, making me groan in pure bliss.

I could then feel his hands slither into my pants and begin to rub me down there.

I could hardly take it, every little touch brought another surge of pleasure to course through my body,

"Please.." I pant, "I can't…. take this…. Why?…. Why must you tease me?"

Edgeworth looks up at me and smiles, "because tonight, you're my slave."

That was almost enough to finish me there and then, why does he have to be so hot?

He begins to finally release my trousers and my boxers. Edgeworth then got up and began to strip in front of me, taking off his clothing layer by layer, like my own private erotic show..

Once finished, he kneels in front of me and then he his finger reaches out to trace my body from my chest downwards, "This night is all about you, don't worry."

I moan.

Edgeworth's mouth wraps around my cock, I'd never felt such a sensation before!

His mouth begins to suck it and then his tongue slowly circles the tip followed by the rest, then bit by bit it went further and deeper into his mouth. If that wasn't enough, his finger slowly traced up my thigh making my muscles leap in pleasure. Then it began to reach further up… slowly down into my ass.. Moving it in a small, slow circular motion.

He was right, I could never imagine such a sensation, as minutes passed my breathing quickened and my groans could only get louder,

"Edgeworth.. Please.. Please… Don't stop… Edgeworth.."

Edgeworth sucked harder, his finger finally began to move faster, in and out stimulating the nerve endings back there to bring infinite surges of ecstasy and a whole new level of pleasure to me

"Edgeworth… I'm going to cum!"

I couldn't hold it in any longer, I've never experienced anything like this in my entire life, Edgeworth didn't miss a single drop and licked his lips.

I'm dizzy and exhausted.

Edgeworth get's back up, "thank you" he smiles.

"No, I should be thanking you." I reply, a smile is very contagious.

But then suddenly there's a knock at the door.


End file.
